Comunicación de Krauser 3
Añadir Nombre Original) |Contenido = Español= - Krauser: Veo la ciudad. Ya casi estoy. - Hannah: Los controles se sitúan principalmente alrededor de las zonas fronterizas. Todo irá bien. - Krauser: ¿Y dónde está Leon? - Hannah: Ha llegado a la hora programada. El punto de encuentro es el mismo. - Krauser: ¿Ha venido volando? - Hannah: Si. Iba en un vuelo chárter con una avioneta, pero fue derribado. Se estrelló en los pantanos y ha venido caminando desde allí. - Krauser: Seguro que al tío Sam le encanta este tipo. - Hannah: ¿No trabajan los dos para la misma gente? - Krauser: No puedo hablar por Leon, pero yo no creo deberle fidelidad a ninguna organización o estado. Al final del día, lo único que quieren son resultados. Y eso es lo que yo doy. Por su justo precio. - Hannah: Así que es un mercenario. - Krauser: Mmm, ¿algún problema al respecto? No me importa lo que la gente piense de mí. Hago mi trabajo y me largo. Y si tenemos que volver a trabajar juntos algún día, que así sea. - Hannah: Sin sus dotes y las de Leon esta misión no tendría éxito. Eso lo sé seguro. Se les eligió porque no buscan publicidad ni grandes beneficios. - Krauser: Da a la gente más crédito del que merece. A pesar de ello, no tengo intención de fracasar. ... Parece que el tren está llegando a la estación. Mejor que me baje. - Hannah: La misión va a comenzar. Voy a cerrar este canal, así que estará solo de ahora en adelante. Tenga cuidado. |-|Inglés= - Krauser: I can see the town. I'm almost there. - Hannah: The checkpoints are located mainly along the border. You should be fine. - Krauser: So where's this Leon guy? - Hannah: He arrived at the scheduled time. The rendezvous point is the same. - Krauser: Did he fly in? - Hannah: Yes. He was on a tour-charted Cessna, but it got shot down. It crash-landed in the wetlands, and he made his way on foot from there. He may have hitched a ride on the way, though. - Krauser: Uncle Sam must really like him. - Hannah: Don't you both work for the same people? - Krauser: I don't know about Leon, but my loyalties lie not with any one given organization. At the end of the day, all they want is results. And that's what I provide. For the right price. - Hannah: So you're a gun for hire. - Krauser: Hmph, you got a problem with that? Look, I don't care what people think of me. I get the job done and then I'm gone. And if we work together again some day, then so be it. - Hannah: Without yours and Leon's remarkable abilities, this mission could not succeed. That I can say for sure. You were both chosen because you're not in it for publicity or pay-offs. - Krauser: You give people more credit than they deserve. Regardless, I don't intend to fail. So just sit back and leave the man's work to me. Looks like we're arriving at the station. I'd better get out. - Hannah: Time to begin your mission. I'm going to jam this channel, so you'll be on your own from here on out. Be careful. Jack Krauser: Alright, see you around. |-|Vídeo= thumb|center|506 px }} Descripción Comunicación de Krauser 3 es un archivo de voz que aparece en Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles. en: Communication from Krauser 3 Categoría:Archivos Categoría:Darkside Chronicles Categoría:Archivos de The Darkside Chronicles